Entre deux mondes
by Sayuki Hoshiko
Summary: Epsilon, quel drôle de nom pour un groupe de tueuses en série, surtout que la plus jeune est célèbre. Un peu d'adrénaline ne fait pas de mal, n'est ce pas?
1. Chapter 1

Je marche de long en large dans l'appartement que je partage avec mes deux amies, mes deux soeurs, mes deux coéquipières. Je pense à tout et à rien, à vrai dire, à quoi pourrais-je bien penser, moi qui n'ai jamais eu un passé facile. Ma mère est morte de la main de mon père, et je n'avais que 5 ans. Il a fallut je j'attende mes 14 ans avant qu'un accident ne l'emporte. En même temps, conduire ivre n'est pas très intelligent, mais il ne l'était pas non plus alors... ce n'est pas si grave. Et ce n'est que deux moi après que j'ai commencer à vivre. J'ai trouvé un deuxième père, et il m'a donné une deuxième vie.

Aujourd'hui, c'est notre dernier jour à Tokyo, après on emmenage à Konoha. Et je suis la seule qui est à l'heure... En même temps, vu leur caractère, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elles. Ayane, ma meilleure amie, elle n'a qu'un an de plus que moi et elle se fait passer pour ma demi-soeur. Elle est toujours franche et elle ne mache pas ses mots. C'est une vraie gamine, enfin on l'est toute les trois mais elle c'est la pire. Elle aime tout ce qui a un rapport avec la mode, elle ne rate jamais une occasion pour aller faire les soldes. Elle n'arrête pas de me taquiner sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout, elle n'arrête pas de se gaver des marrons glacés que Hitomi lui cuisine. Hitomi... Elle, par contre, elle est vraiment un garçon manqué et n'a que faire de la mode. Elle adore se battre, en même temps elle est douée pour ça depuis toute petite. Son père était un grand maître karatéka allemand, elle s'est entraînée au karaté depuis toute petite. Lors d'un tournoi, dont elle a participé juste pour gagner de l'argent, elle a réussi à vaincre un des espions de Leon. Apparement c'est comme ça qu'elle a rejoind _Epsilon_. _Epsilon_... C'est un drôle de nom pour un groupe de tueuses en série, non? Notre nouveau père, notre chef mais aussi notre patron, Leon. Un italien de 42 ans. C'est lui qui nous a adopté, entraîné et donné une second vie. On ne connait pas grand chose de lui, mais il est super simpa avec nous. Une fois en fouillant dans ses affaires, on est tombé sur une photo d'une femme. Au dos c'était écrit _"Lauren, le soleil de ma vie. Je jure d'honorer tes paroles." _Honorer tes paroles? On se pose encore des questions avec les filles.

Au fait, moi c'est Sayuki Hoshiko. Qu'est ce que je peux dire sur moi... Et bien déjà, j'ai de longs cheveux, qui descendent jusqu'en bas du dos, mais le pire c'est qu'ils sont rouges! Et ça ne passe pas inaperçu dans la rue. Surtout qu'Ayane, elle a des cheveux courts et violets... Et on est 100 % naturelle! Alors quand on se promènne dans la rue, je vous raconte pas comment les gens nous regardent... Enfin bref. J'ai les yeux bleus et je dépasse pas les un mètre 68. Cela ne fait que deux ans que j'ai rejoinds l'équipe. Ayane était la première du trio, elle a été abandonnée à sa naissance et recueillit peu après par Leon. Hitomi, elle, fait partie de l'équipe depuis ses 9 ans, depuis que son père est mort d'un cancer. Il ne m'a fallut qu'une année pour apprendre les bases du combat, et aujourd'hui je maîtrise le taijutsu avec une incroyable vitesse, enfin c'est ce que dit Leon. Sinon quoi dire de plus? Et bien je trouve que je suis la plus calme des trois, c'est sûr il m'arrive de piquer mon cable, et là ça fait mal. Sinon euh... Ha oui, je ne suis mannequin que depuis maintenant trois mois, et pourtant, je suis devenue extrêmement célèbre dans tout le Japon.

Tout ça, c'est de la faute d'Ayane, elle a envoyé quelques unes de mes photos à une agence de mannequin qui m'engagea immédiatement. Alors maintenant, Jiraya, un vieil ami de Leon, un peu pervers, me sert d'agent. Il est marrant et je le respect beaucoup, enfin il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, lorsqu'il va trop loin, il y risque sa vie.

?: *fracasse la porte* TADAAA!

Sayuki: Haaa! (la tarée, j'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque) Vous êtes en retard!

?: Argh, ça va... C'est la faute d'Ayane, comme d'habitude.

Ayane: HEY! Hitomi! C'est même pas vrai!

Hitomi: Ha bon? C'est pas toi qui est restée plus d'une heure devant la vitrine d'un magazin?

Ayane: *poker face* Ouais bon peut être...

Sayuki: Bon les filles, les démménageurs vont pas tarder et après...*déroule un plan*

Hitomi: Me dis pas que...

Ayane: Ce serai pas le plan de la banque Tokyo CFC?

Sayuki: Non, non. C'est le plan de notre nouvelle cuisine.

Ayane: Ha! Mais c'est pas un peu grand?

Sayuki: (Non mais elle me croit en plus) -_-''

Hitomi: Bon, alors c'est quoi ton plan? Tu veux braquer la banque?

Sayuki: Ouais, comme ça, ça nous fera un petit cadeau de départ. Alors les filles, rendez-vous ici à 22 heures.

Ayane: Ho yeah! Compte sur nous!

Hitomi: *regarde à la fenêtre* Tiens, les demménageurs sont là.

Les demménageurs ont tout fait eux même, quels gentlemans! A 22 heures, elles étaient à l'heures. Je sors les tenues de mon sac de sport et leur donne.

Sayuki: Allez les filles, mettez ça.

Ayane: Noir? T'aurais une autre couleur, genre violet, non?

Hitomi: *la frappe sur la tête* Non mais t'es débile ou quoi?

Ayane: Aie aie aie aie aie aie...

Sayuki: *soupir* Bon, on y vas à minuit, c'est à cette heure que les gardiens font leur pause. On passera par le toit et...

Ayane: Sayu, Sayu, Sayu... On sait comment faire tu sais.

Hitomi: Ayane à pas tort, pour une fois...

Ayane: QUOI! J'ai toujours raison!

Sayuki: Hum hum

Ayane: Sayu! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

Hitomi et Sayuki: *se regardent et éclatent de rire*

Ayane: Nia nia nia *boude*

On enfile nos costume puis on remet nos vétements par dessus et nous voilà parties. Arrivées devant l'immeuble, on se glisse entre les murs et enleve notre tenue, prépare nos armes et tout ce qui faut.

Hitomi: Ok les filles, Let's go!

Je m'attache à un cable et me jette la tête la première dans la salle. Hitomi arrive à m'arrêter juste avant que je ne touche les rayons. Je pause un pied sur le sol, pas d'alarme, parfait! Je me détache et commence à avancer. Tout en esquivant les lasers, j'arrive à atteindre le coffre.

Sayuki: Tengu, Kioi, vous m'entendez?

Ayane: 5 sur 5!

Hitomi: On te couvre.

Sayuki: Ok. Donnez moi le code.

Ayane: Le code?

Hitomi: *chercher dans le sac* C'est bon je l'ai! Alors 5-8-6-3-1-4-9-2-0-7. C'est bon?

Sayuki: *tape le code* 0, 7... Ok les filles, à nous le butin. *entends des bruits de pas* (Merde!) *laisse le sac devant le coffre ouvert et va se cacher derrière*

Garde: Hein? *court vers le coffre* Qu'est ce que...

Sayuki: Salut! *l'assome et continue à prendre l'argent*

Ayane: Hayao!

Sayuki: Hn? *se retourne brusquement* (Merde, un autre!)

Hitomi: C'est bon je gère. *tire avec le snipper*

Sayuki: *rattrape le cadavre* Merci Kioi, j'ai eu chaud.

Hitomi: De rien! *lance une corde* Dépêches-toi!

Sayuki: C'est partit! *referme le sac et s'accroche à la corde*

Ayane: Accroches-toi! *tire sur la corde et remonte Sayuki*

Sayuki: Bon, on y va ou quoi? *attrape le sac et redescend*

Les filles me rejoignent, elles se changent et on ressort tranquillement. Apparement, des renforts ont été appelés. Nous et notre sac de sport, rempli de billets, on passe discrètement jusqu'au véhicule.

Ayane: Je sens qu'on va pouvoir allez faire du shopping les filles!


	2. Chapter 2

On embarque dans la voiture, Hitomi au volant, et nous voilà en route pour Konoha. On y arrive à 6 heures mais on doit encore attendre deux heures avant d'avoir les clées. Hitomi se gare en ville, c'est calme, très calme, tout est fermé ou du moins, ils sont en train d'ouvrir. On visite un peu la ville avant de passer devant notre nouveau bahut.

Ayane: Alors c'est là? C'est plus petit qu'à Tokyo...

Sayuki: Ayane! Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ça sérieusement? En plus, c'est grand et luxueux.

Hitomi: Bon, les filles, si vous avez fini, moi je vais boire un café. Vous venez?

Sayuki et Ayane: YEP'!

On entre dans le bar et commande des boissons chaudes.

Barman: Mademoiselle, excusez-moi mais, vous me faite penser à la jeune mannequin Sayuki Hoshiko.

Ayane: *rigole* T'es démasquée Sayu!

Barman: Ha, c'est...c'est vraiment vous? Je-Je peux prendre une photo?

Sayuki: Et ben... (Aller, sourit sinon ça va salir ton image.) Oui bien sûr.

Barman: *prend la photo* Merci beaucoup mademoiselle. Vous savez quoi? Je vous offre les boissons. Cadeau de la maison.

Hitomi: Sérieux? Mais c'est trop cool ça!

Ayane: Ho yeah! Merci Sayu!

A 8 heures, notre groupe était devant le nouvel appartement. Un homme, grand, habillé plutôt chic, vient nous rejoindre. Il ne dit pas un mot et nous tend une envelope qu'Ayane attrape. L'homme repart toujours sans un mot. Ayane ouvre la lettre et la lit à haute voix.

Ayane: Les filles, voici les clées de votre nouvel appartement. Je compte sur vous. Leon"

Hitomi: Et c'est tout?

Ayane: Ouais apparement.

Sayuki: Bon alors? On y va?

Chacune déballe ses cartons et range chaque chose à sa place. Demain, c'est lundi et on a passé une nuit blanche alors on pensait qu'on allait vite s'endormir. Mon oeil ouais! Il nous a fallut attendre 3 heures du matin avant de pouvoir nous endormir.

_bep bep bep! bep bep bep! bep bep PAM!_

Ayane: Hitomi, me dis pas que tu viens d'exploser le réveil? O.o

Sayuki: Non c'est moi... *la tête dans le cul*

Ayane: *rire jaune* Mais elle est où Hitomi?

Hitomi: *ouvre les rideaux* Allez les filles! Debout! Vous aller être en retard sinon!

Ayane: Haa! Mes yeux!

Sayuki: Haa, ça brule! Mais c'est quelle heure?

Hitomi: 8 heures et demi.

Ayane et Sayuki: QUOIII! *se lèvent* ON EST EN RETARD! ON EST EN RETARD! *se préparent super vite*

Hitomi: euh... Les filles... -_-'

Sayuki et Ayane: *s'arrêtent* Quoi?

Hitomi: *regard ailleur* Non rien.

Avec Ayane, on sort super vite de l'appartement et cour dans la rue. Les gens se retournent pour essayer de voir qui provoque cet ouragan mais nous sommes trop rapides pour qu'ils nous voient. On arrive enfin devant le lycée, éssouflées.

Sayuki: *souffle* Y a personne...

Ayane: Merde, ils sont déjà rentrés!

?: Non, c'est juste que vous êtes en avance.

Sayuki: Hn? *se retourne* Euh... Salut.

Ayane: T'es qui toi?

?: Hm! Des nouvelles hein? Je suis Shikamaru Nara.

Sayuki: Tu as bien dis qu'on était en avance?

Shikamaru: Bah oui. Si vous ne me croyais pas, vous avez cas regarder l'horloge.

Ayane: *minute de réflexion* HITOMI! ARGH JE VAIS LA TUER!

Sayuki: J'y crois pas qu'elle ai osé nous faire ça! (Tu vas nous le payer!)

?: SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru: Chôji, ça va?

Chôji: *mange des chips* Ouais. *regarde Sayuki* Whouah! J'y crois pas!

Shikamaru: Quoi, tu la connais?

Chôji: Bien sûr! C'est Sayuki Hoshiko, ici, à Konoha! Je-Je peux?

Sayuki: (Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ce gros lard) *sourit* Oui bien sûr.

Chôji: Hooo! *sort son portable et prend une photo* Haa je suis trop content!

Shikamaru: Alors, voici Sayuki et son amie euh...

Ayane: Ayane Hajinmon!

Shikamaru: ...Ayane. Vous devriez peut être aller voir la principale.

Sayuki: Ouais, on va y aller. *tire Ayane par le bras*

Ayane: Ils ont l'air simpa, tu trouves pas? Je sens que je vais me plaire ici.

Sayuki: Moi, je sens que je vais galérer, si tout le monde me colle comme ça...

Ayane: T'as qu'à mettre les choses au point sur les i.

Sayuki: Quoi?

?: Mesdemoiselles, en avances à ce que je vois.

Ayane: Ouais! C'est vous la directrice?

?: Oui, je suis Tsunade, venez.

Ayane: *chuchotte* Hey Sayu, t'as vu la taille de ses nibards, c'est trop horrible.

Sayuki: C'est clair. Chuut elle arrive.

Tsunade: Je vois que vous avez rempli tout les formulaires. Parfait! Dans ce cas, bienvenue chez nous. Shizune!

Shizune: Oui madame?

Tsunade: Conduisez ces demoiselles dans leur classe. Ayane sera en salle 206 et Sayuki en salle 109.

Shizune: Bien. Suivez-moi.

On suit Shizune jusqu'à nos classe respective. Je rentre dans la salle et avance jusqu'au professeur.

?: Alors c'est donc toi la nouvelle? Enchanté.

Sayuki: (Mais c'est qui ce type, il est chelou... Et pourquoi il porte ce masque? Il est malade ou quoi? et cette cicatrice...) De même.

?: Je suis Kakashi Hatake. *balaie la salle du regard* Tiens, va t'assoire à côté d'Ino Yamanaka, c'est la blonde aux yeux bleus là-bas.

Sayuki: D'accord. *va s'asseoir sous les regards ébahis des autres élèves*

Ino: Salut.

Sayuki: Salut.

Ino: Tu sais, c'est rare de voir des stars à Konoha. En fait tu es la première. J'espère qu'on va vite devenir amie.

Sayuki: Oui, moi aussi. (Elle a l'air simpa... Argh je me sens trop mal, pourquoi tout le monde me regarde?) *s'installe*

Ino: A chaque récré, mes amis et moi allons sur le toit, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux.

Sayuki: D'accord, mais est ce que mon amie pourra venir?

Ino: Ton amie?

Sayuki: Oui, elle s'appelle Ayane et elle est dans la classe d'au dessus.

Ino: Oui bien sûr. Elle doit être dans la classe de Neji.

Sayuki: Neji?

Kakashi: Bon allez les pipelettes, on se tait. Alors, où j'en étais? *reprend son cour*

Du côté d'Ayane.

Shizune: Bonjour, je vous ammène la nouvelle élève.

?: Bien sûr! Entre! Ne fais pas ta timide.

Ayane: Vous savez, je suis tout sauf timide.

?: Haha, tu a le sens de l'humour. C'est très bien! Je suis Gai Maito.

Ayane: *déjà à sa place* Ouais ouais. *A un garçon* Salut.

?: Salut.

Ayane: Je suis Ayane Hajinmon, et toi?

?: Iwashi Tatami.

Ayane: T'es mignon tu sais.

Iwashi: Merci, t'es pas mal non plus.

Le cour passe vite et c'est déjà la récré. J'attend Ayane devant sa salle et pars ensuite sur le toit, accompagnée d'Ino. On arrive au groupe et déjà tout le monde se jette sur moi. Tous, oui, sauf un. Il reste dans son coin, dos au mur et son pied appuyé pour se faire un appuie. Il est brun, grand, musclé, peau blanche, yeux noir ébène, sexy quoi! Il me regarde du coin de l'oeil, j'essaie de m'approcher mais un garçon se poste devant moi. Il est blond aux yeux bleus, assez mignon mais pas autant que le beau brun au fond.

?: SALUT SAYUKI-CHAN!

Sayuki: (Pourquoi il crie comme ça?) Salut euh...

?: NARUTO UZUMAKI! *Bam* Aieuh...

?: Crie pas comme ça idiot! *sourit* Alors, moi c'est Sakura Haruno. Je suis une grande fan.

Sayuki: (Cette coloration est vraiment horrible) Merci.

?: Moi c'est Temari.

?: Et moi, Tenten.

?: Je, je suis Hinata...

Sayuki: (elle a l'air timide) Salut.

?: Moi c'est Kiba et voici Akamaru.

Akamaru: Whouaf!

Sayuki: (simpa le chien) Enchantée.

Kiba: Et celui avec les lunettes, c'est Shino.

Temari: Hey idiot, présente toi!

Shikamaru: On se connait déjà, laisse moi dormir...*zzz*

Sayuki: (O-kaaayy...) Oui, on s'est vu quand je suis arrivée.

Chôji: *encore avec un paquet de chips* Oui! J'étais là moi aussi!

?: Je suis Sai, enchanté.

Sayuki: (Whouah, il est super classe lui) De même.

Un groupe arrive et s'approche de nous.

Temari: Alors, voici mes frères, Gaara et Kankuro.

Kankuro: Salut!

Gaara: ...

Sayuki: (Il est bizzard lui) Salut.

?: C'est donc vous les nouvelles. *regarde Ayane* Tu es dans notre classe, n'est ce pas.

Ayane: Ouais! Et c'est quoi ton p'tit nom?

?: Neji Hyuga.

Sayuki: (Hyuga? Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose?... ... ... MERDE! J'espère que le Hizashi d'il y a deux mois n'était pas de sa famille...)

Tenten: Neji peut parrêtre froid comme ça, mais quand on le connaît un peu mieux, on s'apperçoit qu'il est plutôt simpa.

?: Salut! Je suis Rock Lee! Tu veux sortir avec moi?

Sayuki: (C'est quoi ces sourcils?) C'est... absolument impossible... (Dans ta face!)

Lee: Ho... *triste* C'est pas grave... *va pleurer*

Sayuki: (Putain, ça commence mal, je devrais peut être aller le réconforter) Euh...

Sakura: T'inquiète, il fait ça à toutes les nouvelles, et elles réagissent toutes comme toi. J'y suis passée moi aussi.

Sayuki: Et lui? *montre le beau brun*

?: Lui, comme tu dis, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Le plus beau garçon du lycée, et il est à moi alors pas touche la nouvelle!

Ino: Karin, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Sakura: Tu ferais mieux d'aller retourner voir tes petits chiens!

Karin: Très drôle sale rose!

Sayuki: Tu peut parler!

Karin: Toi la nouvelle, ne te crois pas au dessus de tout juste parce que tu es mannequin.

Sayuki: Je me crois au dessus de tout, je dis juste que ta coloration est vraiment ratée.

Ino: Ha! Dans ta face!

Sayuki: Tu sais, ça ce voit que tu es brunne à l'origine. Alors pourquoi te faire des colorations pour avoir les cheveux rouges? Surtout que ça te va pas du tout.

Karin: Hpf! Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à parler avec des minables, je suis juste venue voir mon Sasuke.

Sakura: TON Sasuke?

Karin passe pour aller rejoindre Sasuke.

Sayuki: (C'est trop drôle, ça ce voit qu'elle est vexée. Mais j'y suis peut être aller un peut fort...)

Ino: *pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sayuki* Bravo! tu l'as bien envoyé chier!

Sayuki: Désolée, elle m'a énervé.

Kiba: Elle nous énerve tous ici. Je suis sûr que ton reproche va lui rester pendant longtemps. *rigole*

Ayane: En tous cas, elle a l'air d'une grosse pute.

Temari: C'est une grosse pute.

Naruto: Ouais, une très grosse!

Tout le groupe éclate de rire, ce qui réveille en passant Shikamaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Karin s'approcha de Sasuke, comme si elle allait l'embrasser mais, au plus grand plaisir du groupe, Sasuke la repousse et s'en va. Il s'approche, de plus en plus, et il ne me lâche pas du regard, et ça me fait rougir. Il passe tout près de moi, sans pour autant s'arrêter. Il sent bon, je crois bien qu'il a tout pour plaire.

Ayane: Hey hey! Je crois bien qu'il te plait, hein Sayu?

Sayuki: *tourne au rouge* Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu raconte? C'est n'importe quoi! (Il est si mignon, si sexy... Argh! Il est parfait!)

DRIIIIIIING !

Naruto: Merde, faut déjà retourner en cours... Hey Sayuki, on se voit ce soir?

Sayuki: Hn? Pourquoi?

Ayane: Elle accepte! Tu sais Sayu, ça te ferais du bien de sortir un peu!

Sayuki: Ayane... (Tu fais chier!)

Le reste de la journée passe vite, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Sasuke. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je me sens bizzard... Le soir, rentrée à la maison, Ayane se jete sur Hitomi pour l'étrangler. Moi, je me sens si bien, je pose mon sac et va dans ma chambre pour me changer tout en soupirant. Les filles s'arrêtent et vienne m'observer.

Hitomi: Alors? Tu ne me tue pas?

Sayuki: *chantonne*

Ayane: C'est bizzard...

Hitomi: Ouais c'est la premère fois que je la vois comme ça... Elle serait pas malade ou un truc du genre?

Ayane: Possible. Tu sais quoi, il y a un garçon super canon dans sa classe. Il s'appelle Sasuke je crois.

J'enfile un jean délavé et troué mais assez moulant, un t-shirt noir et des bottines noires elles aussi. Je garde la couette que j'avais ce matin et enfile ma veste en cuir marron avant de partir. Ayane, elle, ne met des pantalons que lorsqu'elle est obligée. Sinon, elle est toujours en jupe ou en robe. Ce soir, elle opte pour une mini jupe militaire et un débardeur bleu ciel, assez court pour que tout le monde puisse voir son percing. Elle se met des bracelets au poignet et part sans veste. On devait se retrouver chez Ichiraku, un restaurant de ramen. Arrivée là-bas, Ayane se jeta dans les bras d'un garçon et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Sayuki: *blasée* J'y crois pas, dès le premier jour, elle est déjà avec un mec... *accablée* C'est pas juste!

Naruto: Euh... Sayuki? Tu vas bien?

Sayuki: *fait un bond en arrière* Ha! Naruto, c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur!

Naruto: Hehe, désolé! Je suis venu avec Sasuke, Sai et Ino. *se rapproche de Sayuki* Mais bon, je pense qu'ils vont rester ensemble dans un coin... Comme ça on restera tout le deux. *regard pervers*

Sasuke: *le frappe sur la tête* Lâche-la tu veux.

Naruto: Quoi, t'es jaloux Sas'ke?

Sasuke: Non, je m'en fou de toute façon. *s'en va*

Naruto: Na! T'occupes pas de lui!

Sayuki: Naruto... Pourquoi Sasuke est toujours aussi...

Naruto: Froid? Distant? Désagréable?

Sayuki: Euh... quand même pas -_-'

Naruto: Tu sais, il n'était pas comme ça avant.

Sayuki: Avant?

Naruto: L'année dernière, ses parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion et depuis il a completement changé.

Sayuki: Alors, lui aussi est orphelin...

Naruto: Lui aussi?

Sayuki: Non, non rien. *^^''''* (Putain, arrête de dire ce que tu penses, t'es conne ou tu le fais exprès?)

Ayane: Alors vous venez?

Sayuki: Ouais *rit jaune* on arrive!

Je suis assise entre Naruto et Sasuke, Ayane est devant moi et elle n'arrête pas de me faire des signes, elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça! Ino et Sai, comme Naruto l'avait prédie, restent dans leur coin à se faire des mamours... Naruto se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, qu'est ce qu'il me veux, il m'aime ou quoi? Sasuke, lui, reste droit et ne dit pas un mot. Il est complètement différent de Naruto et pourtant ils sont meilleurs amis. Ayane et Iwashi ont disparus depuis un bon moment déjà, elle ne serait quand même pas partie sans moi cette sale violette. Et maintenant c'est au tour d'Ino et de Sai de nous quitter. Il ne reste plus que Naruto, Sasuke et moi...

Naruto: Bon, je vais faire un tour au toilettes. Je reviens. *se lève et part*

Un grand silence prit place entre moi et Sasuke.

Sasuke: *ne la regarde même pas* Dis, ça fait quoi d'être célèbre?

Sayuki: *génée* C'est pas évident tous les jours...

Sasuke: Je parie que tu dois toujours surveiller tes moindre faits et gestes.

Sayuki: Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Sasuke: Alors c'est pour ça que t'es aussi coincée.

Sayuki: Coincée? (Non mais tu vas voir qui c'est la coincée!)

Naruto: Voilà! Je suis de retour! J'ai rien manqué j'espère.

Sayuki: Non, c'est bon. Je suis désolée, mais il faut que j'y aille. J'ai pas envie que les filles s'inquiètent. On se voit demain, bye!

Naruto: Hein? Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive?

Sasuke: Hn...

Je rentre à pied en repenssant à ce que m'avait dis Sasuke. Je suis trop coincée... Il a peut être raison. Il faudrais que je change, je n'aurai qu'à demander aux filles de m'aider. J'arrive enfin à l'appartement quand j'entends qu'on m'appelle.

Sayuki: *se retourne* Sasuke? Tu m'as suivie?

Sasuke: Disons qu'on habite dans la même direction.

Sayuki: Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

Sasuke: Tu as l'air énervée, ça va?

Sayuki: Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ma petite personne?

Sasuke: *sourir en coin* Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je m'inquiète pour toi?

Sayuki: Arrête de jouer à ce jeu!

Sasuke: Quel jeu? *s'approche doucement*

Sayuki: Ce jeu! Tu me réponds par des questions, c'est vraiment idiot.

Sasuke: *chuchotte à l'oreille* Alors, pourquoi toi aussi tu joues?

Sayuki: *tourne au rouge* Sasuke...

Sasuke: *rigole* T'es mignonne quand tu rougis.

Sayuki: *frisson* Hein?

Sasuke: Allez, à demain la starlette. *continue son chemin*

Sayuki: *ne bouge plus* (Mignonne? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte? Et puis qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? Il était si froid tout à l'heure...)

Je rentre dans l'appartement, Hitomi est dans le canapé et regarde la télé. _Bonsoir. Info du jour: la banque de Tokyo CFC s'est faite cambriolée la nuit dernière. Un des gardiens a été retrouvé mort. La police parle d'une personne expérimentée donc un professionel n'ayant laissé aucune trace, mais le commissaire Yumako continue les recherches._

Hitomi: Ha! Bande de nuls, on est trop fortes. Ils ne trouveront rien du tout. Ho! Sayuki, t'es rentrée. Ayane est partie dans sa chambre, si tu veux la voir.

Sayuki: Ok, mais je vais vite allez me coucher.

Hitomi: Attends, attends! Raconte moi ta soirée.

Sayuki: Et bien... *s'appuie sur le dos du canapé* Il paraît que je suis mignonne.

Hitomi: Ha ouais, et c'est qui qui t'a dit ça?

Sayuki: Ho tu sais, quelqu'un sans importance.

Hitomi: C'est à dire?

Sayuki: *commence à partir* Juste le plus beau mec du lycée.

Hitomi: Whouah sérieux! Hey Sayu, attends! Sayu!

Je rentre dans ma chambre, enfile mon pyjama et m'endors très vite. Le lendemain, Sasuke ne me parle plus et est de nouveau distant. Dans ce cas, je reste avec Naruto et le groupe. Ayane reste tout le temps avec son Iwashi je sais pas quoi, donc je la vois plus tellement au lycée. Les cours de Kakashi sont toujours aussi ennuyeux? Heureusement la cloche sonne et c'est déjà la fin des cours. A la maison il n'y a personne, il y a juste un mot sur la table de Hitomi. _Sayuki. Leon a besoins d'Ayane et moi en urgence, tu va donc rester seule ce soir. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Il y a des ramens aux crevettes si tu veux. Je pense qu'on rentrera tard dans la nuit. Dors bien. Hitomi. et Ayane! ^^' _Et me voilà pour une soirée en tête à tête avec la télé...Super! Mais bon d'abord, les devoirs!

Sayuki: Halala, pourquoi Kakashi doit-il nous donner autant d'exercices? *tourne la tête* Hn? Il fait déjà nuit? Mais c'est qu'elle heure? 19h30, déjà! Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

Je m'en vais dans la salle de bain et commence a prendre ma douche mais j'entends qu'on sonne à la porte. Je sortis de dessous l'eau, pris une serviette et l'enroula autour de mon corps mouillé. J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Sasuke. Je suis surpris de le voir ici et lui est surprit de me voir dans cette tenue.

Sayuki: Sa-sasuke? Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Sasuke: *reste fixe et géné* Euh... Tu-tu n'aurais pas un paquet de pâtes à me dépaner?

Sayuki: Je n'est pas beaucoup de courses mais... ... Tu veux manger avec moi? (Au moins ça m'évitera de rester seule ce soir, et puis je pourrais apprendre à le connaître. Hoo! T'es trop douée ma petite Sayuki!)

Sasuke: *sourir léger* Oui, je veux bien.

Sayuki: Entre! Je finis de prendre ma douche et j'arrive.

Sasuke: Ok, je t'attends.

Je retourne dans la salle de bain et finis ma douche. Dix minutes plus tard, je sors, habillée d'un slim blanc et d'un grand t-shirt rose pâle laissant mes épaules dénudées.

Sayuki: C'est bon, j'ai fini. J'ai pas été trop longue?

Sasuke: *regarde un photo* C'est toi?

Sayuki: *s'approche et regarde par dessus son épaule* Ha!Oui.

Sasuke: Et les autres?

Sayuki: La brunne c'est Hitomi et celle avec les cheveux violets c'est Ayane. On vit ensemble toutes les trois.

Sasuke: Hm!

Sayuki: Bon, je vais faire à manger.

Sasuke: Attends, je vais t'aider.

Sayuki: Hn? Comme tu veux. (Je pensais pas qu'il était si aimable.) *ouvre les placards* T'aimes les ramens aux crevettes?

Sasuke: Ouais. Au fait t'as vu, la banque CFC à Tokyo a été cambriolée.

Sayuki: Ouais j'ai vu ça. (Heureusement que je l'ai vu, c'est moi qui l'ai braqué!)

Sasuke: C'est fort quand même, pas une trace d'effraction, comment le voleur a t-il pu entrer?

Sayuki: Par le toit! (Mais je suis conne ou quoi?) Enfin, je suppose.

Sasuke: Hn. Possible.

Sayuki: C'est chaud, on va pouvoir manger!

On s'installe à la table et commence à manger.

Sayuki: Dis, toi aussi tu vis seul?

Sasuke: *regard froid* Avec mon frère.

Sayuki: *surprise de sa réaction* ... ... Alors c'est bon?

Sasuke: Ouais.

Une fois les ramens finis, je me lève et fais la vaiselle tout en repensant à mon passé. Ces images qui me hantent, ses paroles qu'il me disait... _Papa: Ne m'énerve pas! Tu veux finir comme ta mère? J'aurai dû te tuer toi et non pas elle! Tu es inutile! Tu ne me sert à rien! Si je m'écoutais, je te tuerais sur le champs!_

Sasuke: Sayuki, ça va?

Sayuki: Hn? Ho, oui. Je pensais à...quelque chose. (c'est quoi cette inquiétude dans son regard? On dirait qu'il... Non, il n'est pas comme ça.)

Sasuke: Tu es sûre?

Sayuki: Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. *sourir triste*

Je sens des larmes se former dans mes yeux, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Le passé, c'est le passé, il faut vivre dans le présent! Arrête! Arrête! ARRETE! Je sers les poings et sors le plus vite que je le peux pour enfin les laisser couler. Mais Sasuke ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Non! Ne le regarde pas! Si il te voit pleurer, il va dire que tu es une gamine... Je ne veux pas que ça arrive! Mais qu'est ce qu'il...? Il a posé sa main sur mon front... Je...je rougis...qu'elle idiote tu fais ma pauvre Sayuki!

Sasuke: La nuit est belle ce soir...

Sayuki: *se cache* Hn.

Sasuke: Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer.

Sayuki: Dis moi Sasuke... (Je me sens si bien avec toi... reste encore un peu.) Tu... *sèche ses larmes* Tu veux bien qu'on devienne amis?

Sasuke: *sourir en coin* On l'est déjà...


	4. Chapter 4

Du coup, il resta toute la nuit avec moi a parler. Il m'a expliqué qu'il aimait les arts martiaux, mais surtout qu'il devait ça à ses parents, morts l'année dernière dans un accident d'avion. Aujourd'hui il vit avec son frère Itachi, de cinq ans son aîné. Au fond de moi, je savait qu'il me cachait quelque chose, un sujet qu'il ne voulais pas dévoiler. Sa voix était parfois hésitante et il fronçait les sourcils...que me cache t-il? Moi, je l'écoutais et ne disais presque rien. Je me suis dis que je ne devais pas trop révéler ma vie. Je ne parlai pas trop, je l'écoutai en disant quelques commentaires. J'essayai de ne pas trop dévoiler ma vie, de peur de lui faire comprendre la vérité.

Je me réveille dans la nuit, je me tourne vers Sasuke pour voir s'il dort, mais, à ma grande surprise, il est assit devant ma fenêtre et contemple les étoiles. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Il tourne la tête brusquement vers moi tandit que je ferme les yeux. Je les ré-ouvre au bout d'un court instant, il a de nouveau la tête tournée vers le ciel.

Sasuke: Tu ne dors pas?

Sayuki: Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

Sasuke: He!

Sayuki: Qu'est que tu as?

Sasuke: *soupir* Je n'arrive juste pas à dormir, c'est tout.

Sayuki: (Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas?) *se lève et va le rejoindre* La nuit est belle n'est ce pas? *pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke*

Sasuke: Oui...

Un rayon de soleil me chatouille le nez, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Ayane: *chatouille le nez de Sayuki avec une plume* Gousi gousi!

Sayuki: *se réveille* Hmm... ATCHOUM!

Ayane: Ha! Enfin! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

Sayuki: AYANE! *lui saute au cou* Je vais t'apprendre moi à me chatouiller avec un plume!

Hitomi: Hey Sayuki! C'est qu'il est mignon ton petit ami!

Sayuki: Mon petit ami? Qu'est ce que tu raconte, j'ai pas de... Sasuke!

Ayane: Vous étiez mignons sérieux!

Hitomi: Ho oui! Ta tête posée sur son épaule et sa tête posée sur la tienne... Halala...

Sayuki: Mais c'est pas mon petit-ami, c'est juste un ami. Hier soir, il avait besoin d'un paquet de pâtes et je l'ai invité à manger et puis on a discuter et il a dormit ici. Au fait où il est?

Hitomi: Je l'ai entendu partir tôt ce matin, vers 5-6 heures je crois.

Ayane: Sayu... J'étouffe...

Sayuki: Oh, pardon! *lâche Ayane*

Ayane: *reprend sa respiration* Bon, dépêches-toi de te préparer, on a prévu une journée chargée aujourd'hui!

Sayuki: *se dirige vers la salle de bain* Ok, ok. Pas la peine se s'énerver.

Ayane: Nia nia!

Sayuki: Nia nia toi même!

Hitomi: *soupir désespéré* Des vraies gamines...

Je pars à la douche et commence mon rituel quotidient: douche, vétements, coiffure, maquillage, vernis, parfum, et hop me voilà prête! Je sors de la pièce avec un short vert, un haut orange et des bottes blanches. J'avais décidé de changer de caractère, alors autant changer de style. Fini les vétements ne laissant place à aucune part sexy. J'ai changé et je veux le montrer à tout le monde!

Sayuki: Alors les filles, on y va?

Hitomi: Whouaw! Tu sais que ça te change drôlement bien ce nouveau style!

Ayane: Et moi je kiff trop ton vernis! Vert! C'est trop stylé!

Sayuki: Hehe! J'ai décidé de changer!

On sort toutes les trois et, avec la voiture, on se retrouve au centre ville en moins de 10 minutes. Ayane se précipita vers les boutiques de vêtements, Hitomi vers le magazin d'armes et moi je reste seule à trainer un peu. Les gens me regardent tous bizzarement, mais je m'en fou! Je suis heureuse, je suis une nouvelle moi! Et les autres n'ont cas se taire. Je me dirige vers la bijouterie, je rentre dans la boutique et une vendeuse se jette sur moi.

Vendeuse: Bonjour mademoiselle! Que puis-je pour vous?

Sayuki: Heu... Rien, je regarde juste.

Vendeuse: D'accord. Appelait moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Sayuki: Merci. (Tout est sous vitre par balle. Hmmm c'est épais d'au moins 6 cm... La vache! Par contre, les serrures sont nazes. 5 caméras, 2 alarmes, hmm il doit y avoir des rayons aussi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Je pense comme si j'allais braquer la bijouterie.) Aïe! Désolée, je regardais pas où j'allais... Ino?

Ino: Hey Sayuki, ça va?

Sayuki: Ouais, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Ino: Bah je fais un tour et toi?

Sayuki: Moi aussi, je traîne.

Ino: Et dis moi, après on va au restaurant avec les autres, tu veux venir?

Sayuki: Il y a les autres?

Ino: Oui. Temari, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, et le reste de la bande!

Sayuki: Ouais cool!

Ino: Génial. Tu viens, on va aux fringues.

Sayuki: Yep'

On se dirige vers le magazin de vêtements, vers un autre et encore un autre! Je pensais pas qu'elle était autant accros au shopping. En fait, elle est aussi accros qu'Ayane. D'ailleur, en parlant du loup, je la vois qui se rammène avec une tonne de sac.

Sayuki: Ayane, je vois que tu t'es fait plaisir.

Ayane: Tu peux pas imaginer! Toutes ses boutiques! Je pensais pas qu'il y avait autant des belles choses ici!

Ino: Tu as pris le dernier haut de Silly?

Ayane: *le sort d'un des sac* Bien sûr! Comment passer à côté sans l'acheter?

Ino: Je me le demande!

Sayuki: Ok... Euh... Hitomi n'est toujours pas sortit?

Ayane et Ino: *étoiles dans les yeux* Et les nouvelles chaussures Gucci! Et...

Sayuki: *s'en va* Argh, elles m'exaspèrent!

Ayane: Hey Sayu! Sayu? Et, où tu vas? Sayu!

Hitomi: Salut les filles. Houaw! Ayane, y avait des soldes ou quoi?

Ayane: Même pas!

Sayuki: Tu la connais non?

Hitomi: C'est vrai.

Ayane et Ino: Euh... Les filles, vous voulez pas nous aider, c'est lourd.

Hitomi: Compte pas sur moi!

Sayuki: Vous avez cas les mettre dans la voiture. Ino, on te les rendra après.

Ino: Ok

Ayane: Moi, ça me va!

On part à la voiture pour ranger les sacs puis on va rejoindre les autres.

Temari: INO! Te voilà enfin, où t'étais?

Ino: Hey hey!

Sayuki: Salut tout le monde!

tous: Salut

Naruto: Hey! Stylé ta tenue! Tu sais, ça te donne un petit côté sexy que j'apprécie particulièrement et...

Sasuke et Sakura: *le frappent sur la tête* Pervers!

Naruto: AÏEUH!

Sayuki: Hehe! (Il est grave ce Naruto)

Sasuke: ça te va bien tu sais.

Sayuki: Merci Sasuke. *sourit*

les autres: Hein!

Sasuke: Bah quoi?

Naruto: T'as parlé à une fille?

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Sérieux?

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Alors vous êtes?

Sasuke: HN!

Tenten: Je les comprendrai jamais ces deux là...

Sakura: Moi non plus.

Temari: Alors Sayu, comment ça ce fait?

Sayuki: Bah on a passé la soirée chez moi et on est devenu amis.

Temari: Houhou!

Sayuki: *rougit* Quoi!

Ayane: Arrête Temari, sinon elle va tourner au rouge.

Ino: C'est déjà fait!

Ayane et Temari: hahahaha

Kiba: Et elle c'est qui?

Ayane: C'est bon elle est avec nous. Elle s'appelle Hitomi, elle est à l'université.

Hitomi: Salut!

tous: Salut!

Naruto: J'ai faim! Ramens?

Sayuki: Ho non! On en a déjà mangé hier.

Naruto: Et alors? Moi ausi!

Shikamaru: C'est tous les jours toi.

Temari:tiens, t'es réveillé toi?

Shikamaru: Tais-toi femme.

Temari: Grrrrrrrr Matcho!

Neji: Bon, on va manger?

Une fois avoir bien mangé, on part au cinéma. Arrivés là bas, personne ne savais quoi regarder.

Kiba: Bon, qui veut regarder quoi?

Sasuke: Je sais pas.

Sayuki: Hinata?

Hinata: Bah, heu... Je sais pas non plus

Naruto: Un film d'horreur!

Temari: Ouais!

Ino: Ok, ça me va.

Sai: T'auras pas peur?

Ino: Au pire, tu seras là, n'est ce pas?

Tenten: Bof, mais je vous suis.

Neji: T'inquiètes, je suis là.

Tenten: *tourne au rouge* Merci...

Sasuke: Et toi Sayuki?

Sayuki: Bah euh... (j'ai horreur de ce genre de film...)

Ayane: T'en fais pas, elle A-DORS les films d'horreurs.

Naruto: Je me mettrai à côté de toi si tu veux.

Hitomi: Allez Sayuki! On sait que tu es FAN de ce genre de film. *clin d'oeil*

Sayuki: Bah en fait euh... (Et merde!)

Ayane et Hitomi: Allez, allez *la pousse à l'intérieur de la salle*

The Descente 2, le film le plus horrible que j'ai jamais vu! Je veux me serrer contre quelqu'un mais je n'ose plus bouger. Je regarde autour et je vois Ino, serrée contre Sai, qui se cache les yeux, Tenten est carrement cachée dans les bras de Neji et Hinata... Merde elle est tombée dans les pommes. Oh la vache, bon c'est pas si grave, il y a Kiba qui s'occupe d'elle. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et je vois Sakura, Naruto, Ayane et Hitomi completement passionés par le film. Comment ils peuvent aimer ça?

Sasuke: Tu as peur?

Sayuki: Un peu oui. *rire jaune* (complètemment ouais!)

Sasuke: Tu fais quoi ce soir?

Sayuki: Je sais pas pourquoi?

Sasuke: Il y a un tournoi d'art martiaux de rue, tu veux venir voir avec moi?

Sayuki: Ouais, ça a l'air bien.

Sasuke: Cool. Je viendrais te chercher.

Sayuki: D'accord, comme tu veux.

Un fois le film finit, on rentre chacun chez soi. Je pars directement sur l'ordinateur, apparement, Leon n'a pas besoin de nous en ce moment... C'est que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas tué quelqu'un... ça me manque. Et voilà, j'ai des idées sadique maintenant!

_toc toc toc!_

Sayuki: Oui, j'arrive. *éteind l'ordi et va ouvrir*

Sasuke: Alors, t'es prête?

Sayuki: Oui!

Hitomi: Sayu? Ho salut! Vous allez où?

Sayuki: On va se ballader un peu. Bye! *ferme la porte et part vite*

Sasuke: Pourquoi tu lui a pas parler du tournoi?

Sayuki: Je la connais, elle aurait était obligée d'y participer. Elle adort se battre et elle participe à quasiment tous les tournois.

Sasuke: Ha ouais quand même.

Sayuki: Ouais... C'est où au fait?

Sasuke: Dans le club au centre.

Sayuki: Dans ce cas, c'est partit!

Une fois arrivés là bas, on voit les matchs qui avaient déjà commencé. Ils se battaient façon baston de rue. La règle est simple, pas d'armes, pas de limites, il faut juste que l'adversaire ne se relève pas. Certains faisaient vraiment pitié à voir mais d'autres se débrouillaient pas mal.

Sayuki: Une table! viens on y va.

Sasuke: Je te suis.

Sayuki: Dis Sasuke, tu sais te battre?

Sasuke: Bof... Je fais juste du taijutsu, c'est pas grand chose.

Sayuki: C'est déjà ça! Il y en a ici qui ne savent même pas les bases.

Sasuke: *étonné* Tu t'y connais?

Sayuki: Un peu oui.

Présentateur: Le vainqueur est Maya! WHAOU! Applaudissements!

Sasuke: Pas mal. Bon, je vais nous chercher à boire.

Sayuki: Ok.

?: Hey poupée. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? C'est dangereux tu sais, y a plein de fous dangereux ici.

Sayuki: T'es qui toi?

?: Je m'appelle Shine. Et toi, c'est quoi ton ptit nom poupée. *caresse la main de Sayuki*

Sayuki: *lui tort le poignet* Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

Shine: Aie! Sale peste!

Sayuki: Quoi? Tu veux te battre?

Shine: Chuis là pour ça poupée. 2 000, ça te va?

Sayuki: 2 000 yens? (argent facile, pourquoi pas) Ok.

Sasuke: Et, t'es qui toi?

Shine: ho! Le prince viens au secours de sa princesse? Ok, ok, mais t'es à la bourre coco!

Sasuke: Quoi?

Sayuki: J'ai un compte à lui rendre. Matte ça! *clin d'oeil*

Présentateur: Mesdames, messieurs, le prochain match opposera SHINE, un costeau qui écrase tout sur son passage, et SAYUKI, une charmante demoiselle qui n'a pas froid au yeux!

Shine: T'enlèves pas tes talons poupée?

Sayuki: Non, ils me seront d'une grande utilité.

Shine: Dans ce cas, tu vas souffrir!

Grand, gros, gras, il ne doit pas être très rapide mais, vu la taille de ses bras, il doit avoir un puissance colossale... Par contre, ses jambes sont courtes, un point faible évident! Note: esquiver ses coups et viser ses jambes. Facile! Il se précipite sur moi pour m'assenner un coup de poing que j'esquive. Comme je m'en doutais, il est fort mais lent, un jeu d'enfant quoi! Je lui donne un coup de coude dans son dos, histoire de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, mais il m'attrape par la jambe et me jette à l'autre bout du ring. Je me rattrape sur mes mains et attends qu'il rattaque. J'esquive encore son coup de poing et lui fais un croche-pattes. Il tombe comme une vieille merde, et je lui assene un coup de talon dans le visage.

Sayuki: Tu vois qu'ils m'ont servis.

Présentateur: C'est absolument icroyable! Ma montre affiche moins de 2 minutes! C'est un reccord époustouflant! Sayuki est la gagnante et emporte les 2 000 yens!

Sasuke: *époustouflé* Ha ouais quand même.

Sayuki: Hehe! ça s'appelle du Mugen Tenshin.

Sasuke: Si j'avais su... Au fait tiens, je nous ai pris du sake.

Sayuki: Merci.

On commença à boire et c'est à ce moment que je me rendit compte que l'alcool et moi, ça fait 4 000! Je vois double, ma tête tourne et j'ai de plus en plus chaud.

Sayuki: Je... Je me sens pas bien...

Sasuke: Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool?

Sayuki: C'est la première fois...

Sasuke: Merde! T'aurais dû me le dire. Bon je te rammène.

Sayuki: Sasuke... Hehe! Sasuke *commence à chanter*

Sasuke: Et bien! Bon on est arrivés. Je te monte dans l'appartement et je te laisse à tes soeurs.

Sayuki: Mes soeurs? J'ai pas de soeurs!

Sasuke: Si, Ayane et Hitomi.

Sayuki: Ha! Elles? Nooon! C'est juste des amies... On est toutes les trois orphelines...

Sasuke: Orphelines? Bon, je te laisse quand même... Merde y a personne!

Sayuki: Leon a dû avoir besoins d'elles... Hehe *hic* Sasuke... Tu sais que t'es simpa comme mec toi...

Sasuke: Haha, tu raconte vraiment n'importe quoi. *la pose sur le canapé*

Sayuki: Si si, je te jure! J'ai jamais eu un ami comme toi avant...

Sasuke: Vraiment?

Sayuki: Non non! Mais c'est toi qui la dis, je suis trop coincée... Mais j'ai changé! J'ai changé pour toi...

Sasuke: Quoi?

Sayuki: J'ai jamais eu un ami comme toi... J'ai changé pour qu'on s'entend mieux... Je savais que si je restais comme avant, t'allais pas m'aimer... Alors j'ai changé pour toi... Sasuke... *s'endors*

Sasuke: *sourit* Kawaii-ne san. *l'embrasse sur le front* Allez, bonne nuit princesse. *se lève et se rend compte que Sayuki le tiens par le t-shirt* Tss... Bon, je reste, mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi.

Sayuki: *dors mais sourit*


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans mon lit. Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois un mot posé sur mon bureau. Je me relève, oh le mal de crâne! Tiens qu'est ce que? Ce serai pas le t-shirt qu'avait Sasuke hier? Pour je l'ai dans la main? Bon, voyons voir le mot. Ha! Mes jambes, elles sont lourdes, j'ai mal à la tête et un goût horrible dans la bouche. C'est donc ça avoir la gueule de bois? Bon, le message. _Sayuki, hier soir tu t'es endormie en tenant mon t-shirt alors j'ai dû l'enlever. Je t'ai laissé tes 2000 yens sur ton bureau. On pourrait se revoir aujourd'hui, appelle moi quand tu veux. Sasuke. Ps: T'aurais dû me le dire que c'était la première fois que tu buvais. _Simpa le Sasuke. Je sors de ma chambre et va dans la cuisine. Ayane y était, elle me regarde avec un sourir en coin. Qu'est ce qu'elle a a me regarder comme ça, et pourquoi elle ne dit rien?

Sayuki: Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça?

Ayane: Non, non rien.

Sayuki: Hmm...

Ayane: Il est mignon Sasuke, n'est ce pas?

Sayuki: Oui, enfin un peu. Pourquoi?

Ayane: Et vous avez passé une bonne soirée?

Sayuki: Hey hey! C'est quoi cet interrogatoire?

Ayane: Non, c'est rien. C'est juste que, puisque je l'ai vu partir torse nu et que quand je t'ai vu, t'avais son t-shirt dans les mains... Je me suis dis que...

Sayuki: QUOOII ! Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte?

Ayane: Alors vous avez pas...?

Sayuki: Non! Bien sûr que non! Au fait, pourquoi vous étiez pas là hier soir?

Ayane: Moi, je suis sortie avec Iwashi et Hitomi est partie au dojo avec un mec, Hayate je crois.

Sayuki: Ha! Je croyais que Leon vous avez appelé.

Hitomi: Non, apparement il n'a pas besoin de nous en ce moment.

Ayane: Ha! T'es rentrée.

Hitomi: Ouais et j'ai croisé quelqu'un qui voulait te voir Sayu.

Sayuki: Hn? C'est qui?

Sasuke: Alors, ça va mieux depuis hier?

Sayuki: Sasuke! *grand sourir* Oui, j'ai un peu mal au crâne mais ça va.

Sasuke: He! ça te dirais de sortir avec moi?

Sayuki: *rouge* Quoi?

Sasuke: Non, non! En ville je parle! Pas sortir, sortir!

Sayuki: Haa! Ouais, si tu veux. Mais faut que j'aille prendre ma douche.

Sasuke: Oui, va y, je t'attends.

Je vais prendre ma douche et enfile une petite robe rose assez courte avec pleins de fermetures éclaires. Puis une ceinture noir, à peine serrée, pour donner un style, et des chaussures roses elles aussi, avec des lacets noirs. Deux trois bracelets, les cheveux détachés et me voilà prête. Je retourne dans la salle et lorsque Sasuke me voit, il reste en extase devant ma tenue. Les filles me regardent et restent fixes elles aussi.

Sayuki: *rougit* Hey, arrêtaient de me défigurer comme ça! C'est super génant.

Sasuke: Tu... Tu es... Magnifique...

Hitomi: Cette robe te vas super bien, tu sais.

Ayane: *se jette au cou de Sayuki* Haaa! T'es trop sexy comme çaaaa!

Sayuki: *tombe en arrière* Hey! Ayane, lâches moi!

Ayane: Yaa! Je peux pas! t'es trop mignonne!

Sayuki: Non mais j'étouffe là...

Hitomi: *attrappe ayane par le col* Laisse la respirer idiote!

Sayuki: *reprend son souffle* Haaaaaaaaaa! Merci Hitomi. *se relève* Bon, on y va Sasuke?

Sasuke: *reprend ses esprits* Euh... Oui.

On sort dans la rue et commence à marcher vers le centre ville. Sasuke me regarde en coin, et il croit que je ne le vois pas... C'est simpa mais au bout d'un moment, ça commence à m'énerver et je lui fais comprendre.

Sayuki: Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça?

Sasuke: *regarde ailleurs* Non rien.

Sayuki: Hn?

Sasuke: C'est juste que t'es belle.

Sayuki: Qu'est ce que tu raconte? C'est à cause de ma robe, c'est ça?

Sasuke: Pas seulement... Tous les jours... *rougit et regarde en l'air*

Sayuki: ... Tu me fais une déclaration ou quoi?

Sasuke et Sayuki: *se regardent et rigolent*

Sasuke: Hier, tu m'as dit que t'étais orpheline. C'est vrai?

Sayuki: Quoi? Je t'ai dis ça?

Sasuke: Bah, tu avais bu...

Sayuki: *ralentit et baisse la tête* (Putain, j'espère que je ne lui ai rien dis sur Leon et le reste...) Et... j'ai dis quelque chose d'autre?

Sasuke: Non, juste qu'Ayane et Hitomi étaient orphelines elles aussi.

Sayuki: T'es sûr? Je ne t'ai vraiment rien dis d'autre? Sur moi ou...

Sasuke: Non, non. Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions?

Sayuki: Non pour rien! On avance? (putain, dans le genre discret... Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer Sayu!)

On arrive dans le centre commercial et passe devant plusieurs boutique sans s'arrêter. Sasuke s'arrête un instant puis me regarde.

Sasuke: Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi?

Sayuki: Si, un peu. Il y a une cafet' là-bas si tu veux.

On se dirige alors dans cette direction. On s'installe vers le fond et commande notre repas. Sasuke plonge son regard intance dans le mien.

Sasuke: Tu sais, j'avais...

?: HAHAHAHA HAAA Arrêtez! Vous me flâtez!

Sayuki: Hein? (Cette voix, et ce rire pervers...ça ne peut être que...)

Sasuke: Hey! Vous pouvez pas baisser le volume un peu. Vous m'exaspèrez.

Sayuki: (Non Sasu... Il reste calme? Comment il fait pour rester si impassible? Sasuke... Hn! Il n'a pas froid au yeux.)

?: Restez là mes mignonnes, je reviens vite. Il a dit quoi l'autre gamin? Tu sais à qui tu t'adresse au moins?

Sasuke: Bien sûr! Je parle à un vieu pervers!

?: Tu me cherche là! *attrape Sasuke par le col* Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis gamin sinon...

Sayuki: Jiraya, lâche le!

Jiraya: Hn? Sayuki? *lâche Sasuke* Qu'est ce que tu fais en ville? Et avec ce garçon?

Sasuke: Tu le connais Sayuki?

Jiraya: Me dis pas que lui et toi vous...?

Sayuki: *rougit* Non! Non... On est juste amis. Bon, Sasuke, voici Jiraya, mon agent. Et Jiraya, voici Sasuke, mon ami. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer?

Sasuke et Jiraya: On va essayer...

On parle pendant quelques heures quand Jiraya reçut un coup de téléphone.

Jiraya: Ho, excusez les jeunes. Oui allo?

Sasuke: Y a pas à dire, c'est un vieu pervers ce type. Et il est ton agent?

Sayuki: Oui, mais c'est compliqué...

Sasuke: Tu m'étonnes! Avoir un mec comme ça qui te suit à chaque séance de photo... Ma pauvre...

Sayuki: Ne me plainds pas sil te plaît! Je le respect beaucoup, qu'est ce que tu crois? Il m'a aidé dans plusieurs situations où j'étais vraiment au bord du gouffre! C'est un homme respectable, pervers certe, mais vénérable.

Sasuke: *choqué* Ok, je savais pas.

Sayuki: Excuse moi mais, je déteste qu'on dise du mal des gens qu'on ne connait pas.

Jiraya: Princesse! Rassemble tes affaires, on a des photos à faire.

Sayuki: Vraiment? Où ça?

Jiraya: Pas plus loin que dans ton lycée! Tu va devoir enfiler un uniforme et poser dans l'établissement.

Sasuke: Bon, dans ce cas, je vais...

Sayuki: Non! Sasuke... Je... Je voudrais que tu reste... enfin... Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Jiraya: Mah! Mais on a pas besoin de lui! On se débrouille trèès bien tous les deux.

Sasuke: Oui bien sûr. Enfin, je veux dire... Pourquoi pas. En plus, j'ai rien d'autre à faire alors...

On embarque dans la voiture de Jiraya qui nous emmene au lycée. On descend de la voiture, et on se dirige vers le photographe.

Jiraya: Bonjour.

Photographe: Bonjour, alors vous êtes prête?

Sayuki: Oui, je n'ai qu'à mettre un uniforme.

Sasuke: Il y en a dans la salle des profs si tu veux.

Sayuki: Génial! J'y vais et je vous rejoinds dans le hall dans 5 minutes.

Je monte dans la salle des profs, fouille dans le dressing et trouve enfin un uniforme à ma taille. Je redescends aussi sec. Je commence à descendre les escaliers quand on me flache de toute part. Le photographe était déjà armé et me tirait dessus avec ses flash qui m'éblouissent plus qu'autre chose. Il me fait poser dans quasiment toutes les pièces. Sasuke et Jiraya restent sur le bord, derrière l'objectif, et me regardent, fixement. Sasuke ne détâche pas son regard du mien, je crois que je commence à y prendre goût. C'est 17 heures et demi, le temps d'arrêter et de retourner chez soi. Je remonte dans la salle pour me changer et je redescends mais une conversation entre Jiraya et Sasuke m'interrompt.

Jiraya: Ecoute gamin, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Sasuke: Hn.

Jiraya: Je le vois bien tu sais.

Sasuke: Vous voyez quoi?

Jiraya: L'étincelle. Celle que tu as dans les yeux à chaque fois que tu la regardes.

Sasuke: *détourne le regard* C'était les flash, rien d'autre! *me vois* Hey Sayuki, tu compte rester là longtemps?

Sayuki: Heu...Non, non j'arrive.

Je dévalle les marches et attérie très proche de Sasuke. Je me recule d'un pas en arrière et rougis. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, j'espère que je... non qu'est ce que je raconte.


	6. Chapter 6

C'est mon téléphone qui me réveille ce matin, une musique douce mais qui me parait tellement criard. Je décroche et répond d'une voix fatiguée.

Ino et Sakura: SAYUKI!

Sayuki: Ha! Mais ça va pas? Vous m'avez réveillée.

Ino: C'est le but. T'es où là?

Sayuki: Dans mon lit, pourquoi?

Ino: Quoi, t'es toujours pas partie? Tu sais que ça va sonner dans... *sonnerie* Et bah voilà, t'es en retard.

Sayuki: Kyaaa! *racroche et se lève d'un coup*

Je sors en courant de ma chambre, personne. Je revisite entièrement la maison, personne. Argh! Elles auraient pu me réveiller! Je vais dans la salle de bains et entamme la procédure habituelle. Nettoyage, vétements, coiffure, maquillage, bijoux et roule ma poule! J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Leon.

Sayuki: Leon? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Leon: On a besoin de toi. *entre dans l'appartement et pose des photos sur la table*

Sayuki: *referme la porte à clef* Qui est-ce?

Leon: Il s'appelle Shine Amstrong. Voici sa fiche.

Sayuki: Shine, hein?

Leon: Tu le connais?

Sayuki: Ouais, je l'ai croisais viteuf à un club l'autre soir. (Bon voyons voir... Il habite rue des Peupliers. Activité: catcheur amateur, pourquoi pas? Bof, je l'ai déjà battue à main nue, alors ça va être encore plus facile.)

Leon: Tiens *donne des clées*

Sayuki: Hn? Tu me prête une de tes voitures?

Leon: Non. Une de mes motos.

Sayuki: Sérieux? Trop cool!

Leon: *ricanne* Allez, va te préparer. Je te sors tout ce qui faut.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et enfile un short en jean et un débardeur kaki, des gants noirs par précaution et ressors en m'attachant les cheveux. Leon avait sortit un pistolet silencieux, un casque noir et les clées de la moto. Je pris le tout et descendit. Il monta dans sa voiture et partit dans la direction opposée tandis que j'enfourche la belle Yamaha rouge. J'enfile le casque, prend le temps de cacher ma tresse dedans et la démarre enfin. Et bien, ça c'est de la moto! Je roule dans toute la ville avant de m'arrêter enfin non loin de là où habitait Shine. Il sort enfin au bout d'un long quart d'heure. Il embarque dans sa voiture qui d'ailleurs est horriblement horrible. Je commence à le suivre jusqu'il s'arrête à un feu rouge. Je me met juste à côté de lui, sors mon flingue et shoot. Bam! Game over! Il s'écroule sur son volant alors que je range l'arme et repart aussi vite. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Le seul problème, c'est que Leon ne m'a pas dit où il fallait se retrouver après... Alors je tourne dans la ville espèrant trouver quelqu'un que je connaissais quand je vois Jiraya appuyé sur une voiture près d'un hangar. Je me gare à côté et lui confis l'arme et repart sans dire un mot. Je prends la directon du lycée tout en cherchant des excuses. Ma mère avait besoin de moi... Non, Sasuke va savoir que je mens. Je me sentais pas bien... Et je me rammène pour la deuxième heure? Ha, je sais! Séance photos, ça c'est sûr de marcher à coup sûr. Bon, fais comme si t'avais courru, ça sera encore plus crédible.

_Toc toc toc_

Kakashi: Entrez.

Sayuki: Bonjour *souffle* Excusez-moi. *souffle*

Kakashi: Tu as l'air essouflée, tu as courru?

Sayuki: *souffle* Oui, je me suis dépêchée. *souffle*

Kakashi: Bon, va t'asseoir. Où en étais-je? Ha oui. Les resistants fabriquaient des...

Kiba: T'étais où?

Sayuki: Photos.

Kiba: Encore?

Sayuki: Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

Shino: Il y en a plein les couloirs.

Sayuki: Quoi?

Kakashi: Sayuki, taisez-vous je vous prie.

Sayuki: (Des photos de moi dans les couloirs du lycée? C'est pas possible... Comment j'aurai fais pour passer à côté sans les voir?)

J'attends la fin de l'heure et sors avant tout le monde. Je pouvais pas y croire, des centaines de photos de moi affichées sur les murs.

Sasuke: J'aime bien celle là, pas toi?

Sasuke en avait arraché une du mur et me la montrait.

Sayuki: Hey! *lui arrache la feuille* Et dis moi Sasuke, depuis quand tu fais de l'humour toi?

Sasuke: Ce n'était pas une blague.

Il s'en va en me faisant un petit signe de la main. Je regarde enfin la photo, c'est celle où je regarde l'objectif, enfin c'est ce qu'on croit... Il faut dire que Sasuke était vraiment très beau avec le soleil dans le dos... ça lui donnait un air angélique... Ha! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive!

?: Sayuki Hoshiko, ravissante.

Sayuki: Hn? Ho! Suigetsu, c'est ça?

Suigetsu: Exact! C'est toi qu'à voulu mettre toutes ces photos?

Sayuki: Non! Je veux pas m'afficher comme ça. C'est déjà assez dure de passer innaperçut dans la rue alors...

Suigetsu: Nierf, je vois. Dis, ça te dirais de toutes les arracher?

Sayuki: Hmm... *arrache une photo* Celui qui en a le plus a gagné!

Il me fit un sourir montrant ses petites dents pointues et partit dans la direction opposée tout en prenant toute les affiches sur son passage. J'en fit de même et me retrouva rapidemment sur le toit. Il arriva peu après moi complètement essouflé.

Suigetsu: Et voilà, il n'y en a plus une seule dans tout le lycée, enfin de mon côté en tout cas.

Sayuki: Moi aussi, plus une seule. Merci Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: Pourquoi?

Sayuki: Et bien, comment dire... ça fait du bien d'arracher sa tête.

Il éclata de rire mais cessa vite lorsque Karin arriva à son tour.

Karin: Hpmt! Vous vous êtes bien amusé?

Suigetsu: Houla! C'est la fin du monde ou quoi?

Sayuki: Depuis quand t'es aimable toi?

Karin: Hpmt! Où est Sasuke?

Suigetsu: Je la reconnait mieux là.

Sayuki: Il est déjà partit. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux encore?

Karin: J'ai rendez-vous avec lui, c'est tout.

Elle partit en pouffant et en secouant ses cheveux. Je sentit mon coeur se retressir jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de battre, j'en faillit même m'étouffer. Suigetsu me regardait bizarrement.

Suigetsu: Je savais pas que Sasuke sortais avec une fille, Karin en plus!

Sayuki: (Cette pouf... avec Sasuke? C'est... c'est pas possible...) Je... Je dois y aller. On se voit demain.

Suigetsu: Euh... ok, à demain.

Je me précipite dehors et jette toute les photos dans une poubelle. Je marchais vite, très vite, tellement vite que mes jambes ne purent suivre et je m'écroula au sol. Je restais ainsi, à genou au beau milieu de la rue, sans personne aux alentours à pleurer.

Sayuki: Pourquoi tu pleurs? Arrête! Tu es idiote, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. Tu t'en fou de lui! C'est juste un ami, un ami!

?: Tu parles toute seule maintenant?

Je relève brusquement la tête et me rendit compte que Naruto me regardait avec son sourir de gamin quotidient, mais il changea vite de tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je pleurais.

Naruto: Hey, ça va?

Sayuki: Ouais, t'en fais pas Naruto.

Naruto: C'est à cause des photos, hein?

Sayuki: (je peux pas lui dire la vrai raison, même moi je ne la sais pas) Ouais... ça m'énerve que les gens impose mon image comme ça.

Naruto: Ouais, je comprends. Dis, ça te dirais de venir chez moi, je viens d'acheter un jeu de dance, on pourra l'essayer.

Sayuki: Oui pourquoi pas, ça à l'air bien. (Au moins, ça me changera les idées...)


	7. Chapter 7

Arrivés chez lui, il me traina dans le salon et lança son jeu. C'est vrai que c'est pratique pour ce changer les idées. Au bout de deux heures de dance intensives, Naruto s'écroula dans le canapé. J'en fis de même et mise à rire.

Sayuki: Dis Naruto, qu'est ce que tu dirais si j'abandonnais le mannequinat?

Naruto: Bah, ça serait dommage. Tu es célèbre tu sais et... Attends! Tu veux abandonner ta carrière?

Sayuki: Ouais, je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. J'en ai marre d'être dévisagée quand je passe dans la rue, et l'histoire des photos m'a fait réagir. Alors je me suis dis que je devrais arrêter maintenant.

Naruto: C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle...

Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et me rends compte qu'il est déjà 20 heures. Je me lève brusquement et me dirige vers la porte.

Sayuki: Je dois y aller Naruto. On se voit demain.

Naruto: Ok, à demain.

Je rentre chez moi rapidemment et m'enferme dans ma chambre pour réfléhir à cette idée d'abandonner ma carrière. Puis soudain, plus rien, le noir complet. Je me réveille le lendemain encore habillée sur mon lit. J'ai dû m'endormir hier, mais je me suis réveillée en avance, ce qui est un bon point. Je me lève et pars directement dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. J'attends Ayane avant de partir. On se retrouve sur le toit avec tout les amis. Je vois Sasuke arriver et s'approcher de moi. Je lui souris et il me sourit en retour. Je me lève et avance sans m'arrêter pour aller rejoindre Naruto juste derrière lui.

Sayuki: Salut Naruto, ça va?

Naruto: Euh... Salut, ça va et toi?

Sayuki: Parfaitement bien!

Sasuke était resté au même endroit que tout à l'heure et ne bougeait plus. Le groupe nous regardait bizarrement mais ne nous posa aucune question. La sonnerie retentit et il était temps de retourner en cours. On ne s'échangea aucun mots durant toute la journée, Sasuke sait très bien que Karin est la pire peste du monde, alors pourquoi il sortirait avec elle? En même temps, il fait ce qu'il veut, mais je ne pourrais suporter d'avoir un ami qui sort avec cette pouf. C'est enfin la fin de la journée, je crois bien que j'en ai jamais connus une aussi longue. Je rentre seule ce soir parce qu'Ayane à rendez-vous avec Iwashi. J'entends des pas derrière moi alors je m'arrête et je regarde qui me suis depuis tout à l'heure. Sasuke, je m'en doutais... Je me retourne et continu à avancer lorsqu'il m'attrape par le bras et me retoure violement.

Sayuki: Aïe!

Sasuke: Pourquoi tu m'ignore comme ça depuis ce matin?

Sayuki: Lâche-moi!

Sasuke: Je ne reposerai pas ma question une deuxième fois.

Sayuki: T'as cas demander à ta pouf à lunette!

Sasuke: Ma pouf à lunette? De qui tu parles?

Sayuki: *se dégage* Arrête de faire l'ignorant, je sais que tu sors avec Karin.

Sasuke: Quoi? C'est une blague ou quoi? C'est la pire personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré, pourquoi je sortirais avec elle?

Sayuki: Mais... Hier soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec toi...

Sasuke: Ecoutes bien Sayuki, jamais je sortirai avec une fille comme elle. En plus, je sais très bien que tu la déteste, alors je vois pas pourquoi je te ferai soufrir.

Sayuki: Mais elle m'a dit...

Sasuke: Arrêtes de croire ce qu'elle dit! Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle ment juste pour te rendre jalouse?

Sayuki: Sasuke... Je suis désolée... Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça.

Sasuke: Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu d'amie aussi gentille que toi. Je ferai tout pour conserver notre amitié. Tu comprends?

Je me serrais dans ses bras essayant de cacher mes larmes et je sentis qu'il me caressait doucement les cheveux. C'est agréable, je me sens si bien comme ça... Quand je pense que viens de piquer ma crise, je me suis vraiment faite passer pour une idiote.

Sasuke: Je te raccompagne si tu veux.

Sayuki: Je veux bien, merci.

Il me raccompagna à l'appartement et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir. Je le regardais marcher, s'éloignant de plus en plus de moi... Cette sensation bizzard, elle n'est pas encore partie, j'espère qu'elle va rester longtemps... Dans le salon, Hitomi était dans le canapé et regardait un film. Soudain, cette sale violette d'Ayane se jeta sur moi et me fit tomber.

Ayane: Alors?

Sayuki: Alors quoi?

Ayane: Je viens de te voir avec Sasuke, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

Sayuki: *repousse Ayane* Ce n'est qu'un ami.

Ayane: *plaque Sayuki contre le sol* Un ami? Alors pourquoi je sens ton coeur qui s'accelère quand je parle de lui? Et puis t'es toute rouge.

Sayuki: Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal!

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit à ce moment. Je poussai violement Ayane qui se cogna la tête sur le sol.

Sayuki: Merde! Ayane, tu vas bien? Ayane réponds! Tu m'entends? Je suis désolée.

Ayane: ...Tu sais que tu m'as fait mal...

Hitomi: Bien fait!

Sayuki: C'est pas drôle Hitomi, elle saigne.

Hitomi: A ce point là? Merde, t'y es allé fort Sayu.

Sayuki: Excuse-moi Ayane.

Ayane: *se relève* C'est rien... ça va all...

Elle perdit conaissance et s'écroula sur le sol.

Sayuki et Hitomi: Ayane!

On la ratrappa et l'emmena immédiatement à l'hôpital. D'après le docteur, c'est juste un choc, rien de grave. Je me sentais coupable, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Les médecins décidèrent que ce serait mieux qu'elle reste à l'hôpital cette nuit et qu'elle rentre seulement demain. Hitomi m'attrapa par le bras et partit à la voiture. Le lendemain, tout le monde me demandait pourquoi Ayane n'était pas là aujourd'hui et à chaque fois, je sortais cette excuse bidon.

Sayuki: Elle est tombé dans l'escalier. Elle reviendra demain.

J'attendis la récréation pour annoncer aux autres que je j'abandonnais ma carrière.

Sakura et Ino: Quoi?

Chôji: C'est vraiment bête, ça veut dire que je n'aurai plus de poster de toi à mettre dans ma chambre...

Sayuki: Quoi? Bon, j'y ai réfléchit et j'en suis sûre, j'abandonne le mannequinat.

Kiba: Mais pourquoi?

Shino: Tu veux simplement être une fille normale, n'est ce pas?

Sayuki: Oui, normale. (Qui tue des gens, mais normale quand même.)

Sasuke: Tu ne dis ren Naruto, tu es pourtant un grand fan.

Naruto: J'étais déjà au courant.

Temari: Ha bon? Depuis quand?

Naruto: Bah, Sayu et moi on a passé la soirée ensemble l'autre jour, et elle m'a expliquer ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Sasuke: Vous avez passé une soirée ensemble?

Sayuki: Oui, je pensais que t'étais au courant.

Sasuke: Il faut croire que non.

Il partit soudainement sans rien dire d'autre. Qu'est ce qu'il avait? Le soir, quand je suis rentrée, Hitomi venait d'arriver avec Ayane. Je leur annonce la nouvelle et, par ma plus grande surprise, elle ne réagir presque pas. Elles trouvaient cela normal.

Hitomi: C'est peut être mieux, si une mission tourne mal...

Ayane: C'est vrai, pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt?

Sayuki: C'était ton idée je te rappelle.

Ayane: Hey, hey!

On se mit à rire mais on changea vite de sujet.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, en arrivant sur le toit, j'ai remarqué que Sasuke était assis sur le bord, tout seul et qu'il regardait l'horizon, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Sayuki: Dis Naruto, qu'est ce qu'il a Sasuke?

Naruto: J'en sais rien, il ne m'a même pas attendu ce matin, et je viens d'arriver.

Sayuki: Ok, merci.

Je m'approchais lentement puis m'assis à côté de lui. Il ne me regarda même pas!

Sayuki: Est ce que ça va?

Sasuke: Hn.

Sayuki: (O...kay...) Pourquoi tu reste dans ton coin?

Sasuke: T'as qu'à demander à Naruto, je suis sûr qu'il le sait.

Il se lève brusquement et part en direction des salles sans rien dire d'autre. Ayane s'approche de moi tout en regardant Sasuke partir.

Ayane: Qu'est ce qu'il a?

Sayuki: J'en sais rien...

Ayane: Sayu, tu pleurs?

Sayuki: Non... C'est rien...

Ayane: Sayu, regarde-moi! *lève la tête de Sayuki* Si tu pleurs. *la prend dans ses bras* Allez va, c'est qu'un nul ce type, pleurs pas pour lui.

Sayuki: *chuchote* Ayane... Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui...

Elle ne répondit rien et me serra encore plus fort contre elle. Les autres nous regardaient étrangement, surtout Naruto, c'était la première fois que je le voyais faire cette tête. En cours, Sasuke m'ignorais totalement, comme moi quand je croyais qu'il sortait avec Karin... Attends, me dis pas qu'il crois que je sors avec Naruto? Il était tard et il tombait des cordes, et comme une idiote, j'avais laissé mon parapluie à Ayane.

Sayuki: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Il est tard, rentre chez toi.

Sayuki: Dis-moi ce que tu as Sasuke.

Sasuke: Je t'ai dis de rentrer chez toi! Ou bien chez Naruto, vu que vous êtes proches maintenant.

Sayuki: Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? *larmes aux yeux* C'est quoi ton problème? Naruto n'est qu'un ami.

Sasuke: Mon problème? *se retour vers Sayuki* C'est que je t'aime, voilà le problème.

Sayuki: Quoi? Tu... Tu m'aimes?

Sasuke: *s'approche* Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu es devenue comme une drogue pour moi. Chaque minutes passées loin de toi est un enfer pour moi.

Sayuki: Sasuke... Tu... enfin, je...

Il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'embrassa tendrement. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon, quelle sensation étrange... Il décolla ses lèvres mais resta près de mon visage. Je n'osai ouvrir les yeux.

Sayuki: *chuchotte* Encore...

Je l'entendis rigoler doucement et m'embrassa de nouveau mais beaucoup plus passionement que la première fois. La nuit était en train de tomber mais nous restions là, sous la pluie, à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le portable de Sasuke se mit à sonner.

Sasuke: Argh, je suis sûr que c'est mon frère. Oui. Je suis sur la route. Avec une amie. Oui, je sais. Oui. Je sais. Oui. *raccroche au nez d'Itachi* Argh, il me chier celui là.

Sayuki: Il faut que tu rentres?

Sasuke: Oui, Itachi à besoin de moi.

Il m'embrassa, me prit la main et partit, en même temps, on habite dans la même direction alors. Devant chez moi, il m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa longuement tandis que je passais mes bras autour de son cou et caressais ses cheveux.

Sasuke: J'ai pas envie de te laisser.

Sayuki: Et ton frère?

Sasuke: Je m'en fous de lui, tu es la seule qui compte.

Sayuki: Sasuke...

On s'embrasse encore un bon moment mais Ayane ouvrit la fenêtre et se mise à crier.

Ayane: OUAIS! SASUSAYU! VOUS ÊTES TROP MIGNON!

Sasuke: Tss...

Sayuki: Du Ayane tout crâché.

Sasuke: On se voit demain.

Sayuki: Ok.

On se sépare enfin et je n'ai que le temps de poser un pied dans l'apartement que déjà Ayane se jette sur moi.

Ayane: Haa! Je le savais, je le savais! Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux!

Hitomi: *attrape Ayane par le col et se penche vers Sayuki* Alors? Raconte.

Sayuki: Hey hey, laissez moi respirer.

Je me relève et avance jusqu'au canapé.

Sayuki: Il a dit que j'étais comme une drogue pour lui!

Ayane: Sérieux?

Hitomi: Il était amoureux de toi, n'est pas?

Sayuki: Hai.

Ayane: Tu l'aimais et il t'aimait, et maintenant vous êtes ensemble. Kyaa!

Hitomi: Un vrai conte de fée!

Ayane et Hitomi: Kyaaa!

Elles se jettent toute les deux sur moi comme deux grosses tarées et me font pleins de bisou partout sur les joues. Des vraies tarées...

Comme tous les vendredis, Ayane commence à 9 heures, alors je dois faire le trajet seule, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Sasuke: Salut.

Sayuki: Salut, ça va?

Sasuke: Bien et toi?

Sayuki: Parfaitement bien.

On fait le trajet ensemble et arrive sur le toit main dans la main. Soudain Naruto se précipite sur nous et s'approche de Sasuke.

Naruto: Et toi l'Uchiwa, t'étais où ce matin? J'ai dû prendre le bus. Tu m'entends? Le bus!

Sasuke: Tais-toi, tu me fatigues.

Suigetsu: Hey, je rêve ou vous sortez ensemble?

Naruto: Quoi?

Kiba: Ouais, regardez, ils se tiennent la main.

Ino: Hey! Félicitation!

Sayuki: Heu... Merci.

Naruto: C'est pas trop tôt!

Sasuke: *le frappe sur la tête* Je t'ai dis de te taire.

Le groupe se mit à rire puis à chanter en coeur.

Groupe: Le bisou! Le bisou!

Sasuke me regarda et me fit un petit sourir en coin. Il s'approcha doucement et m'embrassa tendrement pour le plus grand plaisir du groupe. Il se retourna vers eux.

Sasuke: Voilà, vous êtes contents?

Tout le monde avait un grand sourire ce qui exaspera Sasuke qui m'entraîna dans un coin. Coin dont lequel nous passions presque toutes nos récrés à se bécoter tandis que les autres restaient dans le coin habituel et nous laissaient tranquilles.


	9. Chapter 9

Cela fait déjà deux mois que nous étions ensemble mais aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour de l'année, et je ne savais pas ce que devenaient les couples pendant les grandes vacances d'été. Restaient-ils ensemble? Se voyaient-ils que les week-ends? Se séparaient-ils? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'espèrais que ça allait marcher encore longtemps entre Sasuke et moi.

Naruto: Et, on se voit pendant les vacances 'kay?

Ayane: Ouais! Faudrait pas qu'on s'oublie pendant trois mois!

Temari: T'en fais pas Ayane, si on t'oublie, c'est qu'on t'as jamais connu.

Sayuki: C'est vrai qu'elle marque les esprits.

Ayane: Hey!

La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous ce jour là mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser ces questions plus débiles les unes que les autres. Sasuke m'embrassa sur la joue et s'asseya à côté de moi.

Sasuke: Ca va pas?

Sayuki: Si, si, t'inquiètes.

Sasuke: T'es sûre?

Sayuki: C'est juste que...

Sasuke: Hn?

Sayuki: Bah, je me demandais ce qu'on deviendrais toi et moi pendant les vacances et...

Sasuke: Sayu, je te promet de venir te voir tous les jours, d'accord?

Sayuki: D'accord. Merci Sasuke.

Sasuke: Je t'aime.

Sayuki: Moi aussi.

La sonnerie retentit enfin signalant la fin des cours et le début des vacances. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans les couloirs avant de jahir à l'extrieur dans des cris et des rires. Il me saisie la main et m'entraîna vers l'extérieur où nos amis nous attendaient.

Naruto: Surtout vous dépêchez pas vous deux!

Ayane: Allez, on bouge! C'est le vacances oui ou non?

Kiba: Y a intéret que ce soit les vacances, sinon je pète un cable. N'est pas Akamaru?

Akamaru: Whoaf!

Sasuke: Désolé, mais on avait prévu de rester un peu seuls tous les deux.

Naruto: Quoi?

Shikamaru: Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, vous voulez pas allez en ville avec nous?

Sayuki: Désolée, mais on avait prévu de rester ensemble une petit moment.

Ayane: Sayu! *yeux de biche* Allez! Sil te plaît...

Elle m'énerve quand elle fait cette tête, je peux jamais y resister. Sasuke me serra contre lui avant de s'approcher de mon oreille.

Sasuke: On a qu'à remettre ça à demain. Je pourrais attendre l'infinie pour toi...

Je me mise à rougir alors qu'il m'embrassa dans le cou. Après qu'il se soit enlevé, je regardais Ayane et lui fit un signe de la tête qu'elle reconnue tout de suite. Soudain elle me prit le bras et me tira à l'avant du groupe me séparant de Sasuke.

Ayane: Faut la laisser respirer de temps en temps!

Sasuke: Tss.

Naruto: Hmm...

Sasuke: Quoi?

Naruto: T'es plus le même depuis que tu sors avec elle.

Sasuke: Je suis toujours le même. Espèce d'idiot.

Naruto: Hey!

Sasuke avança, mains dans les poches, tandis que je ne cessais de me retourner vers lui. Il souriait, il me souriait tout le temps, qu'à moi seule... Ayane s'arrêta et se posta entre Sasuke et moi.

Ayane: Tatata! Concentre toi sur la route et pas sur le brun sexy qui te sers de petit copain.

Sayuki: Pff, t'es nule Ayane.

Je me retourne et continu la route suivie de notre bande lorsque je tombe nez à nez avec Karin. Elle n'avait plus les cheveux rouges, mais bruns, elle avait enfin arrêté ses colorations horribles. Cette sale binnoclarde me reluqua de la tête aux pieds et passa en me bousculant l'épaule. Elle avança vers Sasuke et s'approcha dangereusement de son visage.

Karin: Sasuke... Tu traîne encore avec cette bande de ringares?

Sasuke: Tu ferais mieux de partir Karin.

Karin: Hn? Tu es bizzard Sasuke. Tu as peut être besoin de mon remède miracle.

Elle avança ses lèvres vers celles de Sasuke qui la contourna et s'avança vers moi. La peste se retourna vers nous et parut surprit lorsque Sasuke m'attrapa par les hanches.

Sasuke: J'ai déjà un remède.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa un long moment en me serrant de plus en plus contre lui. Karin était dégoutée. La bouche ouverte, le regard effaré, elle était jalouse et le mieux, c'est que ça se voyait. Elle remonta ses lunettes et se tourna en secouant ses cheveux.

Karin: Hpmf! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Naruto s'avança jusqu'à nous et passa son bras autour du cou de Sasuke tandis qu'Ayane en faisait de même avec moi.

Naruto: Hehe, ça c'est bien joué Sasuke!

Ayane: On aurait dû faire une vidéo, ça aurait fait succès!

On les repoussa et se mit à rire. Soudain, je sentit mon portable vibrer. Je le saisie et déccrocha.

Sayuki: Oui?

Hitomi: Sayu? Ayane est avec toi?

Sayuki: Oui, pourquoi? T'as l'air pressée.

Hitomi: On a une urgence, alors prend Ayane avec toi et rejoignez moi au club au centre.

Sayuki: Ok, on arrive. Désolée, mais Hitomi à besoin d'aide en urgence.

Ayane: Bah on se voit ce soir alors.

Sayuki: Toi, tu viens avec moi!

Je la tirais par le bras et l'emmena plus loin avant de revenir pour embrasser Sasuke. Je le reprends par le poignet et la tire derrière moi.

Ayane: Hé! Qu'est ce que tu fais? On va où?

Sayuki: On a une urgence au club au centre.

Ayane: Quoi? Pas maintenant!

Sayuki: Tu crois que ça me plait?

Ayane: Peut être. Enfin, je sais pas.

Elle était prête à inventer n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas partir en mission et rester avec les amis. On courait le plus vite possible en bousculant tout le monde, j'ai même faillit renverser une poussette. On arrive devant le club complètement essouflées à un tel point qu'Ayane s'écroule au sol.

Ayane: Haaaa! Je suis morte!

Sayuki: Hitomi... *souffle* Qu'est ce qu'on a?

Hitomi: Regardez!

Elle sort un papier de sa poche et nous le tend.

Sayuki: Grand tournoi. 100 000 yens à la clef. Tout style de combat autorisé. A vos risques et périls. Venez nombreux.

Ayane: Quoi? Tu viens de nous faire traverser la moitié de la ville juste pour un tournoi?

Hitomi: Un tournoi? Ce n'est qu'un simple tournoi. 100 000 yens. Vous entendez? Si on gagne, on gagne 100 000 yens! Vous vous rendez compte?

Sayuki: Va cambrioler une banque, tu gagnes beaucoup plus.

Hitomi: Argh! Arrêtes d'être aussi pessimiste! Pour une fois qu'on peut se faire du fric sans cambrioler une banque ou tuer quelqu'un.

Ayane: Mais tu crois pas que ça va faire bizzard.

Hitomi: Allez! Et puis on est pas les seules filles, j'ai vu une blonde et une métisse entrer tout à l'heure.

Ayane: Bon, bah moi je m'en fou! En même temps, ça peut être marrant.

Sayuki: Atendez, attendez, attendez. Et pour Sasuke et les autres, qu'est qu'ilsvont dire s'ils nous voient dans ce tournoi?

Hitomi: Qu'est qu'ils disent lorsque tu disparaît soudainement pour une mission?

Ayane: T'inquiètes Sayu! Je vois pas pourquoi ils seraient au courant pour un tournoi! Aller viens t'inscrire.

Sayuki: Mais... Ayane, arrêtes de me pousser!

A la caisse, l'homme nous fait remplir un papier et nous indique le chemin pour qu'on puisse nous mesurer, nous peser et prendre notre nom.


End file.
